1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to wash water recycle systems. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a closed-loop system in which the wash water and rinse water used to clean an object is collected, cleaned and re-used for washing purposes over and over again.
2. Background of the Invention
At the present time, environmental concerns and regulations mandate that wash water runoff be controlled and collected to prevent possible environmental contamination and pollution.
In washing operations such as in systems designed to wash trucks and automobiles, great amounts of water are wasted if the wash and rinse water is not collected and cleaned for re-use. Further, in addition to water costs, without a water recycle system, additional expense is incurred in city or county water treatment and sewer system bills.
When washing trucks and automobiles, the water used in the wash collects hydrocarbons originating from petroleum distillates. Water recycle systems of the prior art have not demonstrated an adequate facility for removing these hydrocarbons from the recycled water.
As water becomes an ever rarer and more precious commodity, much money and resources can be saved by a system which efficiently and salubriously re-utilizes the same water over and over again for washing purposes. Thus, a need is seen for a wash water recycle system which can clean and purify the water used in washing a car or truck so as to achieve a superior wash with each subsequently washed vehicle.